The Place where the Sidewalk ends
by WolfsLullaby
Summary: The needle and the skin, the mark and the man. I've ignored my instinct... and now i must pay the price.- Fluff with upcoming yaoi. ItaSasu; Dont like, dont read. Multiple points of view. Death. Murder.HIATUS
1. Prologue: Home is where the heart is

**ive been planning this fic for a while now... i have a bunch of scrambled ideas so hopefully it turns out alright :)**

A/N.-_If the prologue seems different, its not just you. Youre not going crazy so dont freakout, lol. I've been changing it up a little to fit to my liking... and im still not satisfied with it. uuuuuugh._

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...sadly.**

Rated: **NFLKSDRIYA**

_for..._

Not For Little Kids So Go Away If You Are. :)

'_thoughts'_

_"diologue"_

* * *

**PROLOGUE****:**

__

The sun has come to its end, down below the peak of the mountains. Shadows blanket over a small town of Konoha; a town that I once belonged to. A town that I once treasured. _Days go by, and still, here i wait. For what, exactly, im not entirely sure. i look to the stars, expecting answers, pleading with every fiber in my soul to be able to just _forget_ and move on with myself. _

_The ____stars hold the only true light in a World that grasps nothing but cruelty and hatred. Y__es. _

_____I've come to realize this years ago._

_I scream..._

_I scream..._

_...And i scream._

_Yet no one seems to hear me. My voice falls upon deaf ears each and everytime. _

_The bonds that i once held dear to my heart now strangle me with their presance and persistance, like a clean stab through the chest. I want to break those bonds, i __want __to be able to let go- its been far too long now, to hold these fatal treasures so close to me, these vivid memories, those __once __beloved feelings that gave everything meaning and life- __Its suffocating me in ways unimaginable._

_Every night i catch myself wishing that maybe this will be the night ill be set free, the night ill be able to leave the past where it belongs..._in the past. _But o__nce again, im proven wrong. __I always thought that perhaps __one so unfortunate to be cut so short was __granted peace and __closure when__ filled __with __such despair and anguish; that maybe the death itself could cure the disease of hatred, so one __would never look back on what could've been, and will never be._

_Sa__dly, this is not so. If anything, it fuels that hatred, the hurt, the despair __s__o that you _have_ to look back. What should've been, we'll never see, in this endless pit of dread._

_Here i am, glued to the place where time is nothing, where _I _am nothing; Where we walk among the living, never heard, never seen- where the road never ends, but the sidewalk crumbles beneath your feet._

The Place Where the Sidewalk Ends.

Ch.1

_Eight years earlier._

"EEEP! Nii-san, Nii-san!" the door was slammed open in a moment of panic before a flash of black was thrown into his arms. Sighing, the elder Uchiha placed his book down on the bed before looking over at his frantic little brother. Calmly, he motioned for the boy to sit next to him.

Sasuke whimpered, snuggling deeper into his lap, ignoring his brothers wishes. "Otouto," A smooth deep voice snapped him out of his hysterics, calming him down slightly. "…H-hai, Itachi-nii?" Sasuke's muffled voice could barley be heard against the elder's clothed chest. Itachi rubbed soothing circles along the small of his back, willing to loosen little Sasuke's tense muscles. He couldn't stand to see his otouto so distressed.

"Care to explain?" the boy flushed a ghostly white at his brothers response—he was _not_ looking forward to telling his Aniki what had frightened him… he didn't want his nii-san to think he was weak…

"Sasuke."

The firm voice startled him slightly, breaking off his thoughts."Gomen, nii-san...it was a sp-spider..." the boy reluctantly glanced up at him, pink dusted across the bridge of his nose. And as he met his gaze, Itachi couldnt help but smile at his little brother. After all, the boy was only eight.

"Please dont be mad at me, nii-san... it was big-" Sasuke spread his arms as wide as they could go, emphasizing the size of the spider. "And it was really hairy, and... and..."

"Shh, Otouto. Now tell me.. where did you last see the spider?" the younger of the two turned around in his Aniki's lap and hesitantly pointed towards the vacant doorway. "In my room, nii-san..."

Itachi nodded and delicately lifted Sasuke off his lap, onto the already messy bed. He gave his brother a small smile before kissing him on the forehead and brushing his soft ebony locks from his face. In his opinion, Sasuke was perfect in every way possible. Those endless cobalt eyes, with their sparkle of innocence, his soft porceline features under that silk-like raven hair, and those oh so pouty lips he loves to stare at so much...

_'Completely flawless.'_

"Dont worry, little brother. Nii-san will get rid of the spider for you." Sasuke's eyes revealed a smile at his words, glimmering with enthusiasm and gratitude . "Arigato... Aniki..." the younger smiled softly and snuggled into the lavender scented sheets, his eyes drooping from exhaustion as he inhailed the heavenly scent, the scent that was purely Itachi. Sasuke reached up to play with his Aniki's hair and pouted up at his elder brother. "...May i sleep with you, Itachi-nii?" Again, that adorable little blush touched his cheeks.

"Hai, otouto. Rest," Itachi dropped his hands from his brother's face and gracefully raised himself from his previous position, stretching slightly. Unknowing to Sasuke, the Uchiha eyeballed his brother, soaking up every detail; every slight, insignificant element of the scene laid out before him.

His intoxicating little otouto sprawled out carelessly about his bed, fragile little hands fisted into vanilla colored sheets. Yes. He wanted this moment to be imprinted in his photographic memory- he couldn't pass up such a golden opportunity. With an almost inaudible chuckle, Itachi flicked the lights off, mumbling in a soft, yet commanding voice, "Goodnight... Sasu-chan."

* * *

**A/N:** So basically, if you havent gotten it yet, _someone _has died and can't seem to find peace. _(in the prologue) _who do you think it is? :O go ahead; guess. its not who you're all thinking it is. ;) after i play out all of the memories and what not, ill get back to the present tense in the story_.(aka: prologue)_ im planning on making this a long fic.

_(Itachis' kinda dirty, staring at Sasuke like that...)_

xD

**please review! **

ID LIKE TO THANK MY _BETA_, **xxToxicxxLovestormxx** :D shes _AMAZING!_ thanks, love! ^^

this is my first published fic, so _please _no flames, but _constructive critisizm_ is always welcomed and appriciated! **thx for reading!**

WILL BE UPDATED SOON

oh, and if you dont know the japanese words that were thrown in there, feel free to ask.

~Nydders :3


	2. His empty promises Part I

Hello, there! First off, I'd like to thank all that reviewed, favorited and added my story to their Alerts lists.

;) _So thank you all so very much!_

**This chappy is dedicated to my first two reviewers;**

_**FallenAngelInLove **_& _**itasasuhot.**_ :D

**_Aaaaannnnddd... _**my beta, **xxToxicxxLovestormxx :)**

-bows-

**Disclaimer:** **I do _not _own Naruto or any of its characters. But I _do_ own this story.** :D

**Warnings:** **slight sexiness in this chapter.** XD

Arigato, enjoy.

* * *

Things to know:

_'thoughts'_

"dialogue"

_stating the obvious or emphasis _lol xD

* * *

Ch.2

The glare of the morning sun beat on Sasuke's eyelids, emitting a groan from the little Uchiha.

"Kudasai.. Shut the blinds…" He dug himself further in this aniki's sheets, pulling the thick, plushy blanket over head. The boy whimpered softly and tried to will himself back into the abyss of sleep- the place where any dream could become his own reality.

With that in mind, he gave a soft tug at his lips and snuggled deeper into his navy blue pillow. Just as he was sliding his eyes closed, they snapped open in realization. Sasuke automatically reached over to the otherside of the bed, hoping to feel that oh-so familiar warmth of his older brother enveloped under the same blanket, lost in the oblivion of sleep- to feel the gentle rise and fall of his nii-san's chest- But he was greeted with nothing but empty sheets and eerie silence.

The boy flung the scarlet comforter off of him in a moment of panic, praying that his sense of touch had betrayed him. Out of claustrophobia and arachnophobia, this was this biggest of all his fears.

Loosing his elder brother.

He couldn't help a nagging feeling spread through his chest like wildfire… almost like he knew something was wrong; or something was bound to happen. He didn't know what it was… but it didn't feel good.

Not like when his Aniki looks upon him with gentle eyes or loving smiles- no, nothing of the sort. It was almost like the swell in your chest you get when a mamba (1) strikes, or the fear that leaks through the moment you know everything is over…That type of feeling. Drawing his knees towards his chest, little Sasuke wrapped his frail arms around his knees, letting his oversized sweatshirt droop over his scarred knuckles. His deep ebony eyes scanned wearily around the room as if waiting for his Aniki to pop out of nowhere.

That, or a big ugly spider.

Just the _thought_ sent shivers down his spine.

The boys lip trembled slightly as an attempt to hold in a sob. "Nii-san!" Sasuke croaked, "…are you there?"

**Silence.**

The younger brother slowly unraveled himself from the clean ivory sheets, hesitantly dipping his foot forward to step onto the cool hardwood flooring. Goose fesh wracked through his form, sending shivers up and down his spine leaving him to pout in frustration.

_'Its so cold...'_

"Nii-san...!"

Without warning, the bronze doorknob turned within a fraction of a second, flaunting a gorgeous Uchiha in all of his half-naked glory.

_What a sight to see…_

A firm hand gripped the doorframe. "Sasuke?" His perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in curiosity, though the concern was eminent in his endless cobalt orbs. "I was showering. What is it?" Sasuke, on the other hand, was speechless… he didn't expect to see his nii-san quite like this.

The boy turned tomato red, letting curious eyes roam over his Aniki in complete adoration.

His hair was sprawled about his shoulders, bangs ghosting right above his perfectly shaped cheekbones, showing off his trademark facial lines. Long eyelashes gave the Uchiha an air of seduction and superiority- it left Sasuke as if he were in a trance each and every time he stared into those pools of darkness. Sasuke's greedy gaze soaked in each and every detail of his elder brother, his toned arms, his strong collarbone, that sharply angled jawline... _everything. _

"U-uh... I..."

An eager gaze soon followed the small water droplets trickling down his Aniki's slighlty curved waist, where the droplets then dissapeared under the towel adorning his femininely sculpted hips- very prominent ones, at that. The trails almost glimmered from the sun's florescent rays as they beat on Itachi's flawless flesh. As Sasuke continued his gawking, it was then that he noted Itachi's hair touched to about mid-back, though he quickly turned away when all too familiar heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. The little one never did quite understand the strange tingly feeling, but never let it continue long enough to actually find out.

Itachi, of course, didn't miss his little brother's ogling. He fought back a smirk, settling for keeping on a serious face instead. The prodigy shifted slightly in mock irritation, curious as to how his adorable little brother would react. The other hesitantly locked gazes with his big brother, mumbling an apology whilst twiddling his thumbs, but quickly looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in the random patterns on the wall next to him.

Internally satified, the elder inched toward his precious little brother, carefully maneuvering his large hand over Sasuke's pale forehead. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked. "You feel warm, but I don't think you have a fever," He feigned innosence, making sure to get closer than necessary.

With those piercing irises on him, Sasuke felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"I…uh.. I-I couldn't find you, Onii-san…I was worried…" Sasuke stuttered, feeling searing warmth creep up his cheeks. "Its just that...you werent beside me when i woke up, and you usually are, so-"

"Otouto, I'd never leave you. You should know that by now." Sasuke pouted to mask his extream embaressment. he felt foolish for thinking his Aniki would ever leave him for no reason...

"But nii-san, I-" Itachi pressed a single index finger to his little brother's lips, effectively silencing him.

"Its okay, Sasuke, I promise." He couldn't help but feel relief wash over him. He'd been worried _sick._

Pressing forward, the weasel rested his forehead against Sasuke's, inhaling deeply. A strong scent of strawberries filled his senses- it was mind numbingly relaxing.

Itachi couldn't help but openly smile; the rest of the world didn't matter to him now. It was just he and his otouto, together, sharing a moment of peace. The younger Uchiha trembled as the elder slowly ghosted his lips upon the other's, kissing him chastely on the corner of his pouty lips. Sasuke leaned into his older brother subconsciously expecting more- But in the corner of his eye, something caught his attention.

Sasuke's eyes darted to Itachi's defined thighs, noticing how the towel was now only barely hugging the prodigy's hips, the exposed milky-white skin tauntilizing the little Uchiha. _'Is that a...bulge?" _Without thinking he reached out and caressed his nii-san's lower abdominals with feather-like touches, leaving the elder in shock- Sasuke loved how it felt under his fingertips; almost... velvety.

But as quickly as it came, the moment was gone.

Itachi flinched as though the touch alone had burned flesh, leaving a slightly ridgid and tense atmosphere. Sasuke looked back up at his Aniki, and was greeted with a stern look of disapproval. Sasuke shrunk back at the look, slighlty confused yet terrified at his brother's sudden change of mood.

_'Had I done something wrong?'_

Itachi turned on his heel, heading for the door way, not wanting to look into his otouto's pained eyes.

"Come down for Breakfast, Sasuke," The elder stopped in the doorway, back still turned to the little Uchiha. "And bring your shuriken with you. Ill train with you today, like I promised I would, alright?" The smallest of smiles played on Itachi's lips as he looked over his toned shoulders, feeling the air in the room change dramatically. His otouto squeeled and giggled in excitement.

"Itachi-nii!" Sasuke jumped from the bed nearly colliding with the prodigy's exposed thighs. "Thank you, thank you!" The little brother gave a large smile, looking up at his nii-san. Itachi ran his lithe fingers through Sasuke's thick locks as a silent 'you're welcome.'

"Hai, Go get ready, Sasuke," Itachi gently pried his brother from his leg. "When you're done I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." Sighing, the elder gently pushed Sasuke out of his room, sparing him one last knowing glance before silently pushing the cherry wooden door closed. The audiable 'click' of the lock echoed throughout the almost empy hallway of the Uchiha residence, causing Sasuke to frown slightly. _'Why did nii-san lock the door_?_' _But the little one quickly brushed it off and skipped merrily to his room, a big smile adorning his features. _'What does it matter? im training with Nii-san!'_

* * *

Walking into his now unoccupied room Itachi calculatingly scanned about his room, satisfied only when he found nothing had been touched or miss-placed. He absolutely hated it when people went through his things (even if it happened to be Sasuke who snooped around his room, being the curious little child he was) it was one of his biggest pet peeves.

Stripping from his towel, it was then that he noticed the large, slightly leaking erection before him. Itachi grimaced in distaste. It was times like these where he _really_ wished he didn't have one of these organs- To him, they just got in the way of everything. Wrinkling his nose the prodigy eyed his stiff member and sat on his plush queen sized bed and contemplated on reliving himself or just leaving it to soften on his own.

_Back in Sasuke's room..._

"Hmm... what should I wear for Ita-nii today?" Sasuke carelessly picked through bundles and bundles of clothes, throwing them on the floor when he found even the slightest flaw. The boy looked over his original black collared shirt, remembering it was Itachi's favorite- but again, he was displeased. It had a small tear on the back, next to the family Uchiha crest.

Sasuke groaned in frustration, going through the mound of clothes a second time over.

The two of them haven't trained together in a long time, and Sasuke wanted to make it a perfect day- He even planned on making Itachi a Bento for lunch. The boy smiled at all of the plans he organized in his mind, wanting to have a picnic with his nii-san, going to the festival after training, maybe even taking a dip in the lake near the training grounds.

The boy sighed blissfully, placing the palm of his hand over his erratically beating heart.

_'Ashitaru...Aniki...'_

* * *

mamba(1)- a very poisonous snake. Beautiful but deadly, there are two various types of mambas. The Green Mamba and the Black Mamba. Their venom is deadly enough to kill numerous men in one bite.

Well, thats the end of chapter two! :D kindof a cliffy? o.o the suspense! What will happen next?

DUN DUN

_DUUUUUUUN!_

I tried to make it longer than the first chap. Lol -i hope you guys liked it.

Please R&R and tell me what you think so far;)

~nydders.


End file.
